


european union

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, attempted foursome, side ujin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo and Yamapi (and Shirota) go to London.





	european union

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with elizajet.

“Come on, loser, we’re going to Europe.”

Yamapi stirs at the familiar voice, mumbling something into his pillow as the morning sun barely breaks the horizon.

Apparently his words were taken as consent.

—

The next time he wakes up, he’s bouncing through a crowded place on someone’s back. It smells like Narita and Shirota, respectively, and Yamapi relaxes as he stretches. If it’s mabudachi, he doesn’t need to ask.

“Only you could sleep through airport security,” Ryo chides, poking him in the leg that’s hoisted up over Shirota’s hip. “I wonder if you’d wake up during a full cavity search?”

Yamapi makes a face in the back of Shirota’s neck as he peeks open his eyes. Everything is blurry and moving way too fast for him to follow, so he shuts them and snuggles up to his warm friend who continues to carry him like it’s effortless.

He vaguely hears the word “London” and smiles as he drifts off again. London is where their fourth is.

—

“I still don’t know why you made me come with you.”

“To translate, duh.”

“Jin can translate for you!”

“Why are you complaining? You should be honored to accompany us halfway around the world.”

“I have two dramas to prepare for!”

“I’m in-between two dramas  _and_  in two boybands – your opinion is invalid.”

The plane takes off then, effectively halting the argument. Yamapi is confident that it will start right back up again as soon as they’re level, though. He’s done nothing but sleep this whole time and he’s already getting tired again from listening to them bicker.

“Does Jin know we’re coming?” he asks sleepily when they’re airborne. The sun is barely up.

“Nope,” Ryo and Shirota reply, from either side of him, and Yamapi realizes they’ve shafted him with the middle seat.

He glances between them and sees similar smirks. Knowing better than to ask, he just leans towards the most comfortable one and goes back to sleep.

Ryo’s voice isn’t nearly as bothersome when it’s vibrating his head.

—

“You’re like a fucking bear,” Ryo grumbles in the cab as Yamapi slumps on him again.

“Wrong season,” Shirota points out. “Bears hibernate in the winter, not the summer.”

“Okay, smartass,” Ryo replies, shifting to accommodate as Yamapi’s pillow.

Outside the window, the morning sun is shining. “The day is starting over again,” Yamapi observes out loud.

Ryo grunts in affirmation while Shirota launches into an elaborate explanation of time zones and flight lengths and how they’ll basically lose a day when they go back. Nobody is listening to him, but his voice is soothing.

It even calms Ryo’s rapidly beating heart, and Yamapi wonders whether it was originally for Shirota or Jin.

—

“What the fuck, you guys.”

“Surprise!” Shirota yells in English, and they fist-pound before Shirota swallows Jin in a crushing man-hug.

Yamapi smiles as he watches Jin fail at resisting the embrace. Jin looks good – healthy – and has a lot of color in his face. Even though they’d woken him up.

“I hate you all,” Jin grumbles into Shirota’s chest, holding on even after Shirota lets him go because he’s not awake. “You better let me go back to bed.”

“I could sleep,” Yamapi says, and Ryo snorts as they pile into Jin’s hotel bed. It’s only a double, but they manage, Jin curled up between Yamapi and Shirota while Ryo unceremoniously flops halfway on top of Yamapi and presses his face into Yamapi’s neck.

With Jin’s light snoring added to the others, it’s the best nap Yamapi’s had so far.

—

They’ve all been to London before, so aside from visiting a few eateries and landmarks, they lounge around Jin’s hotel room for most of the day. Jin doesn’t have to film for the next two days, and both Ryo and Shirota don’t have to start their new dramas for another week. (They’re supposed to be learning their lines, as Shirota constantly reminds everyone.)

Yamapi doesn’t have anything going on right now, having just finished his Asia tour. Still recovering, he thinks as he falls asleep four more times while they watch old British movies.

“European girls are hot,” Jin comments, his breath tickling Yamapi’s leg from where he’s got his head in Yamapi’s lap.

“Been practicing your Spanish with them?” Shirota asks with a chuckle.

The bed rocks as Jin throws something at him, followed by some Spanish words Yamapi doesn’t know, then Yamapi nearly falls over as they wrestle and play-fight while shrieking like little girls.

“So gay,” Ryo mumbles, pulling Yamapi out of the line of fire before he gets kicked. “Just make out already.”

Jin covers his mouth and pretends to kiss Shirota, which has Yamapi laughing until Shirota grabs Jin’s wrist and pulls his hand out of the way. Both Ryo and Yamapi stare in incredulity as Jin freezes with his lips pressed to Shirota’s, then melts into Shirota’s mouth and subsequently his embrace as their wrestling becomes more intimate.

“Huh,” Ryo comments. “Never would have guessed.”

Yamapi instantly puts an arm around Ryo. “Sorry, man.”

“For what?” Ryo asks, looking confused. “It doesn’t matter to me if they make out. They can fuck in front of me for all I care.”

Jin makes a shocked noise while Shirota smirks smugly into their kiss.

“Don’t you, you know,” Yamapi begins, gesturing wildly with his hands in what he hopes is an accurate translation of his thoughts.

Ryo just stares at him. “Do you think I’m a homophobe or something? Dude, did you forget who I am?”

He actually looks hurt, and Yamapi rushes to backpedal. “Not at all, I mean, I thought you had a thing for one of them.”

“ _What_?” comes a simultaneous deadpan from the end of the bed.

“Oh my god, you really are oblivious,” Ryo says to Yamapi, not meeting his eyes. “Like I would want either of those idiots.”

“Fuck you too,” Jin says, his eyes rolling back into his head as Shirota does something to his neck. “Or not.”

Yamapi blinks at Ryo, feeling clueless. “But you wanted to come here to see Jin, then you wanted to bring Yuu along…”

“I wanted to go to Europe with  _you_!” Ryo exclaims, eyes locked on the ugly bedspread. “Jin gave us a reason to go, and I really did think we’d need Beakman to translate for us.”

“Because I’m awesome,” Shirota interjects, opening his mouth again to say something else until Jin shuts him up with a firm grope somewhere Yamapi can’t see.

“Just make out already,” Jin says pointedly, pretending to be frustrated for the two seconds it takes his attention to be demanded by a forceful fist in his hair.

Now Ryo is bright red, and Yamapi knows the answer to his question before he asks it. “It’s me?”

Ryo nods once.

“You can join us if you’d like,” Shirota breathes against Jin’s lips, and Jin spares a glance to wiggle his eyebrows invitingly.

Yamapi starts to grab for Ryo’s wrist, intending to pull him out of the room, but Ryo grabs him first by the face. It takes him a second to learn that he’s being kissed, Ryo’s lips pressing against his roughly, and right now nothing else matters.

He tastes interesting yet familiar, and Yamapi wants more, tongue delving into Ryo’s mouth to discover more nuances. Ryo slides his hands down from Yamapi’s face to around his waist, fingers under the thin cotton of his shirt to feel the contours of his muscles. The tenseness in Yamapi’s body disappears as Ryo kneads softly on his back, fingers drifting downwards.

“I like this,” Ryo says quietly, not meeting Yamapi’s eyes as their lips do.

Shirota and Jin fading in the background, Yamapi manages a small smile, Ryo feeling his lips turning up against his own. Jin’s eyes flick up to meet Yamapi’s in between kisses, a smirk forming as Yamapi’s face turns a dark red to match Ryo’s, happy that Ryo’s hands are running up and down his back tracing slow circles.

Feeling the heat from Ryo’s body close, Yamapi groans deeply, fingers slipping down Ryo’s back to hook in Ryo’s belt loops, bringing him nearer. Their bodies fit together perfectly, this feeling coursing through Yamapi’s body so much more than anything he could have ever expected.

“I want to feel you,” Jin says to Shirota throatily as he pulls on the thin fabric of Shirota’s shirt, a keening whine escaping his lips.

Shirota obliges with a chortle, Yamapi catching a flash of golden skin.

Shudders run through his body as Ryo’s fingers brush over the nape of his neck, teasing the small hairs along the edge of his hairline. Yamapi’s hands cup Ryo’s ass in an appreciative manner, fitting perfectly in each hand.

Jin takes his shirt off slowly, trying and failing to tease Shirota, who ignores the lip-licking and biting. Instead Shirota cuts off Jin’s attempted seduction by slamming Jin down onto the bed, Yamapi and Ryo both feeling the tremors of his action.

Ryo’s body jerks against Yamapi’s with the shaking of the bed. In one swift motion, Yamapi removes his shirt. Fingers drifting over the famous pecs, Ryo smiles at Yamapi invitingly and licks the dip of his collarbone.

Yamapi rolls his hips forward, Ryo’s eyes shutting. Ryo moans in a ragged manner, each non-syllable drawn-out.

Ryo’s tongue invades his mouth and Yamapi groans, Ryo’s teeth nipping on his bottom lip. Over Ryo’s shoulder Yamapi has a clear view of Shirota and Jin intertwining, their limbs wrapped around one another, pelvises grinding away against the mattress.

“I want…” Yamapi begins, his fingers tracing the edge of Ryo’s shirt.

Ryo knows and discards his shirt quickly.

Feeling Yamapi’s bare skin against his own, Ryo hears the rapid tattoo of Yamapi’s heart. His own beats a mile a minute like he was running a marathon.

Jin and Shirota clearly started straight out of the gate, their speed in movement astounding Yamapi as Ryo’s tongue flicks at the shell of his ear, turning him into mush.

“You feel nice,” Ryo mumbles shyly, his words flowing one into the other as a blush creeps up his cheeks.

Yamapi glances at Ryo and grins, not speaking his answer. He knows Ryo can see what he wants to say in his eyes.

Jin’s hands dip into Shirota’s pants without pretense, none of the awkwardness that seemed to be in the air between Ryo and Yamapi there at all. On the contrary, Shirota seems to be perfectly happy with Jin’s hands down his pants.

“Fuck Yuu,” Jin says, giggling at his lame joke, fingers raking across the exposed skin of Shirota’s upper arms, leaving fiery red trails on the tanned skin.

Yamapi hears the two and takes action, his hands moving from their perch right above Ryo’s ass to one cupping the front of Ryo’s pants. Ryo’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t stop Yamapi from finding his stirring cock and stroking slowly.

Shirota peels off Jin’s pants like a skin off of a banana. Shirota’s hands ghost over Jin’s hipbones, unable to resist the urge to dip his head and nuzzle Jin’s collarbone, setting off first an unbecoming giggle to slide into the unmistakable sound of a begging whine.

“Quick” Jin breathes, staring at Shirota with glazed-over eyes, the electricity in his eyes palpable.  Jin’s fingers tense up, Shirota forgetting to breathe. Their staccato breaths forming a cacophony of noise, Yamapi looks up for a second but then forgets everything but Ryo when Ryo’s fingers twist and clasp his erection.

Ryo and Yamapi keep at their own pace, ignoring the grunts and groans emitting from the other side of the bed to the best of their ability. Yamapi’s attention is fixated solely on Ryo’s skin against his, the slip and slide of their bodies starting a fire at his very center. Ryo grins happily and Yamapi can’t help reciprocating the joyful expression.

Tilting Ryo’s chin up, Yamapi kisses Ryo deeply, fingers of the other hand moving down the curve of Ryo’s back to rest in the hollow above Ryo’s ass. Jin’s noise begins to distract Yamapi from the task at hand, and Ryo brings Yamapi’s focus back to himself by grabbing a handful of dark strands with a light tug.

He leans against Yamapi and chuckles, an amused note in his voice as he speaks, letting go of Yamapi’s cock. “You do want to take their offer, don’t you?”

“Kinda… yes,” Yamapi says, his eyes focusing on the now-naked pair moving in harmony, Jin’s hips rolling against Shirota’s naked sprawled-out body.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Jin mutters, laughing at the indignant expression on Yamapi’s face at his teasing. Even nearly naked with mussed-up hair and bitten lips, Yamapi is still Yamapi.

“Well don’t just stare, get over here,” Shirota says, shaking his head at their hesitance.

Yamapi scoots over to the other duo, worrying his lip between his teeth. He wonders how this will work out. He certainly doesn’t see how it would off of the top of his head that’s cloudy with the wondrous fact that Ryo likes him and is at the moment staring at him like a lion staring down prey on the African savannah.

Shirota makes the first move by sliding off Yamapi’s pants unceremoniously, tossing them to the floor. Then Jin leans over and slides his hands around Yamapi’s waist. Ryo’s lips muffle any protest that might come from Yamapi, kissing him fiercely with a passion that has warmth rising in Yamapi’s chest.

Pants fly to the side as Ryo gets rid of everything on the lower half of his body. A moment passes as everyone realizes their common state of nudity. They stare at each other with curiosity for a few second until Jin chuckles and grabs for Yamapi’s cock.

Shirota’s large hand cups Ryo’s rapidly growing erection easily. Jin dips his head to engulf Yamapi in his mouth, Yamapi’s body shudders at the flickering motion of Jin’s tongue on his hardness. Jin sucks and licks Yamapi while Shirota’s teeth scrape at the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine.

Ryo moans into Yamapi’s mouth as Shirota pumps his hand quickly, each subtle noise lost forever and echoing in Yamapi’s head.

“You like this?” Shirota asks, deftly rolling Jin’s dark nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Yamapi nods.

Shirota removes his hand to cater to Jin’s neglected arousal. His head moves quickly, hair flopping into his face.

Yamapi watches as Jin’s face contorts in blissful agony. Ryo refuses to let go of Yamapi’s lips, alternating between soft and slow and rough and hard.

“I’m close,” Jin mutters as Shirota’s hand grasps and scrabbles for something to hold onto, his face reflecting the tension he was feeling in his stomach.

Yamapi watches with anticipation, his own feelings deep in his stomach exploding like fireworks.

Jin comes over Shirota’s hand with a sigh, the hot liquid spilling over fingers.

Not missing a beat, Jin, even in his wasted state, grabs the necessary items from the nightstand where they stood. Ryo lubes his fingers, unable to meet anyone’s eyes as he readies himself for Yamapi, and Jin noisily fucks himself, fingers flying in and out.

Trying to arrange so they could see one another, Yamapi and Ryo maneuver together so they were face-to-face. Yamapi wants to see every emotion that flickers across Ryo’s face. He thrusts into Ryo, Ryo’s moans reaching the ceiling.

Their bodies move together in tandem, Ryo’s eyes locked onto Yamapi’s. Hands reaching up, Yamapi’s fingers intertwine with Ryo’s as they continue to move, leaning in a fraction more with each motion.

Shirota grabs Jin’s hair with a feral growl, pulling with abandon. Jin rolls his hips to bring him deeper inside. Shirota responds with a stream of rapid-fire Spanish that no one really understands, but appreciates nonetheless, the rolled R’s and lisping ‘th’ sounds giving Yamapi goose bumps.

Yamapi speeds up, his hands clasping Ryo’s tightly. Ryo pants as Yamapi drives into him, biting his lip so hard that a bead of blood wells up. Licking that errant scarlet drop, Yamapi sucks his breath in hearing the constant stream of dirty words and whispers that move between Jin and Shirota.

In contrast, Ryo and Yamapi do not need to speak. They instead communicate through small things like the lift of an eyebrow or the twitch of a finger.

“Yamapi,” Ryo says simply, no expletives or added adornment, just one plain name that Yamapi hears many times a day.

But at that moment, it shocks him, the need inside growing to a fever pitch. With one last push, Yamapi gives in and comes, knuckles white as he grips Ryo’s hands tightly.

Breath hot and errant against Jin’s skin, Shirota follows suit. His body tenses up and he lets loose a blue streak of Spanish, fists curling up so hard that he will have red half-moons where his fingernails dig in.

Jin reaches up and pulls him down to lie next to him.

Ryo shudders and Yamapi reaches down for the heaviness bobbing between them, Ryo’s cock throbbing with need.

Shirota and Jin lie breathless together as Yamapi’s head dips to flick at the head of Ryo’s cock, his hands moving quickly from the base to the top, almost frantic as Ryo loses his breath completely.

The hot moisture of Yamapi’s mouth proves far too much for Ryo. Willpower gone, his back arches off of the mattress, his cock going further into Yamapi’s mouth. He watches Yamapi take all of him in, Yamapi’s hands resting lazily on Ryo’s thighs. Yamapi looks up and his eyes once again lock with Ryo’s.

A jolt goes through Ryo’s body with the sight of his cock deep in Yamapi’s mouth. Yamapi smirks knowingly as Ryo’s muscles tense in anticipation. Ryo’s fingers reach for Yamapi’s hair, tangling them deep around the strands slipping between his fingers. With a gentle tug, he urges Yamapi to speed up, desiring that shove over the peak more than anything else.

Yamapi’s tongue hits a spot right under the head and Ryo groans, letting loose.

Swallowing, Yamapi resurfaces with a smile and kisses Ryo deeply, letting him taste himself.

Breaths (and Jin’s laughter) fall even as they all come down, and to nobody’s surprise, Yamapi falls back asleep.

—

It’s dark when he wakes, his days and nights all fucked up as he doesn’t even bother looking at the dingy hotel room clock and instead focuses on the two who roused him with their incessant bed rocking. He frowns when he notices they’re clothed, albeit sprawled across each other with their phones out.

“What are you even doing?” Yamapi asks, his voice deep from sleep.

“Tweeting,” Jin replies innocently

Shirota looks at his phone, rolls his eyes, and types something back.

Yamapi yawns. “Are you tweeting each _other_?”

“No,” they answer at the same time, and Yamapi knows they’re both lying.

“Don’t try to understand them – they’ll infect you with their combined stupid,” Ryo mutters from next to him, his presence attracting Yamapi’s attention as the younger man rolls towards him and curls up against his chest.

Ryo’s heart beats faster, and Yamapi smiles.


End file.
